Prince Lovestruck
by Haikoui
Summary: Garsiv's POV, one-sided Garsiv/Tamina. Oneshot. Garsiv wasn't one who normally fell for beauties.


**Title: **Prince Lovestruck

**Author: **Haikoui

**Summary:** Garsiv's POV, one-sided Garsiv/Tamina. Oneshot. Garsiv wasn't one who normally fell for beauties.

* * *

Garsiv wasn't one who normally fell for beauties. In fact, he wasn't one who fell for anyone, really. It wasn't like anyone would really give into his stubborn façade; it was a cover that he used to keep himself from being downgraded if he ever were to compare himself to his brothers. Tus was the one who wanted the crown, so why should Garsiv ever compete with his older brother? No. Instead he would be a prince with strength, with power… and an attitude, too.

Of course, many _women _found him intriguing, but he soon found himself out of their presence early on, due to his attitude. But they also found a man willing to become the ruler of an empire even more exciting. That was probably why Tus had so many wives—except for maybe the intention of expanding the empire and becoming allies with other empires.

Then there was Dastan_._

Oh, _Dastan._

Now, there was quite the amount of women who loved _him_. Garsiv knew why. Dastan was the prince who had no noble blood. Instead, he was the prince who had been special enough to have been taken in by the king himself. Dastan was the prince who, instead of sitting still, committed himself to the art of parkour. Dastan was the _brave _one. It wasn't as if Garsiv wasn't _brave,_ it was just that Dastan happened to have… more nerve. He was downright innocent, too. Dastan also happened to be a lot more cheerful, and a lot less jealous.

_That_ was Garsiv's problem. It wasn't like he could fix it, though.

Garsiv fiddled with a ring on his index finger and stared up at the ceiling. Yes, he thought sourly, I am a terribly jealous man.

The door to his jewel-adorned quarters opened quietly and Dastan's head peeked around the corner. His face brightened considerably when he saw Garsiv sprawled on his bed, examining the ceiling.

"Yes, brother?" Garsiv inquired quietly through gritted teeth.

"Pardon my intrusion, Garsiv," said Dastan happily. "I've gone to Tus for some wedding advice, but he cannot answer my question. So, I've come to you, instead, brother!"

Garsiv's eyes narrowed as he glared at the intricate designs above him. "Dastan, I have never been wed in my life." Jealousy, indeed.

"Please, just one question, older brother," Dastan pleaded, closing the door behind him.

The older brother pursed his lips in thought. Finally, he sighed and reluctantly agreed. "One question."

Dastan grinned widely and sat on an expensive chair across the room. "So, for instance, if something happened that included your… wife-to-be, earlier, of course, it would be ideal to tell her before the wedding, yes?"

Garsiv sat up quickly. "Dastan, have you slept with another woman?"

The look on Dastan's face normally would have sent Garsiv reeling, but Dastan quickly said, "No! Of course not! I would never do that to Tamina."

Tamina. _Tamina._ Just her name sent Garsiv's heart pounding away. Swallowing painfully, Garsiv allowed himself to collapse back onto his bed. "Well, then, surely it can't be much worse than that, now, can it?"

There was no immediate laughter. Rather, there was no immediate _anything, _for that matter. Garsiv sat up again and opened his mouth to snap at his younger brother when he saw Dastan's expression.

"Dastan?" questioned Garsiv softly. He may not be a great prince (well, at least to his own standards), but he'd be _damned_ if he couldn't give his younger brother some comfort.

But it didn't last long. Dastan broke into a wild fit of laughter.

"_What?"_ Garsiv cried, leaping from his bed. "Am I not allowed to inquire about my younger brother's happenings?"

"I only did that to pester you," said Dastan, still shaking with laughter. "I never thought you'd have a heart, Garsiv!"

Garsiv froze in his place. Inwardly, he could feel his chest tear apart at what Dastan said. However, Garsiv ignored the impact and scowled. "Am I not human, brother?"

Dastan scoffed. "Perhaps, Garsiv, if you acted like you cared more, maybe you'd finally get married! So, what is your answer?"

Garsiv's breath caught in his throat.

"Brother?"

"Sorry," whispered Garsiv. "My answer… to what?"

"My question! Should I or should I not tell Tamina? I mean, it's not a big deal, it never really happened—before you get confused, I will tell you the story one day," Dastan added hastily, standing and crossing to the door.

Garsiv closed his eyes. "I wasn't confused." He paused. "You can do whatever you wish. It's not like I can stop the Lion of Persia." There it was again. Jealousy. But, of course, he wanted his younger brother to be happy, so he would go along with whatever the hero wanted. "But… you should tell her… Tamina, I mean." His heart jumped as he mouthed her name. "Whatever it is. She's a sweet woman, and a princess, at that. And… she loves you. I'm certain one story won't keep Tamina—" his heart jumped once more, "—from marrying you. And if you hide it from her until after the wedding, she will most likely be more hurt. You should both know each other before you get married."

Dastan watched him incredulously. "I never thought that you, Garsiv, would know that! Even Tus couldn't give that sort of an answer. He just sent me to you. Thank you, brother."

"Go away," said Garsiv vaguely, "before I stab you in your nose."

Even after the door shut, Dastan's laughter was still audible. Garsiv let the tears come as the truth about the statements Dastan had unleashed to him sunk into his head. _Perhaps, Garsiv, if you acted like you cared more, maybe you'd finally get married!_

_I never thought you'd have a heart, Garsiv!_

I never thought I would, either, Garsiv thought sullenly. Maybe because he never thought he had a heart, he didn't normally fall for beautiful women.

Tamina certainly proved him wrong.

Now, no jealousy engulfed him. It was only sadness; tears trailed his cheeks because he wasn't the one to help Tamina. He wasn't the one who Tamina would marry. Tamina fell for the man who had nerve, who had a sense of adventure. Of course, Garsiv had a sense of adventure, too, but it was a responsible sense of adventure. Dastan was a prince who jumped from rooftop to rooftop, who ran up walls, who exposed their Uncle Nizam after thirty minutes of breaching Alamut.

And Dastan _certainly_ didn't have an attitude. If he did, Garsiv didn't notice.

* * *

Garsiv let the tears dry and dressed himself for dinner. He led himself through the maze of the castle until he reached his destination. His two brothers smiled at him warmly in greeting as they sat down to dinner. Their father joined them in a short while.

"The caterers have decided on a menu for the wedding, Dastan!" said their father excitedly. Dastan grinned while shaking his head, pouring himself another glass of wine. "You must approve. Of course, Princess Tamina must as well."

"I'm certain whatever you have chosen, Father, is perfect," Dastan said pleasantly. The king beamed.

"Speaking of Tamina, is she or is she not joining us today for this lovely dinner?" Tus questioned.

Garsiv ground his teeth together and stared frigidly at his knife.

The doors to the dining hall opened and a goddess, accompanied by her servants, breathed, "I apologize for my lateness, your Highness."

"Speak of the devil!" exclaimed the king. "Princess Tamina. What a pleasure it is to have you at our dinner here today!"

She smiled, and the world lit up with her. "Hello, your Highness. Hello, Prince Dastan. Prince Tus. Prince Garsiv." A servant pulled a chair out for her beside Dastan and she sat down delicately. Garsiv looked away pointedly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

When he turned back to face the table, she was watching him with a confused expression. The corners of his mouth quirked upward only slightly to acknowledge her presence before falling down to a painfully neutral position. Seemingly convinced, she turned to Dastan to listen to the newest story he had to tell.

Throughout the remainder of dinner, Garsiv was silent. As time went on, the entire hall began to notice his behavior. At one point, Dastan said loudly, "Garsiv, you're very quiet today; have you finally been struck by love?"

It was a joke, of course, and everyone laughed. "Garsiv, in _love?"_ Tus scoffed, as if the idea was a disease he was afraid of catching.

Garsiv shot a withering glare to his younger brother, but otherwise didn't respond. Tamina, however, noticed his change in attitude.

"Perhaps Prince Garsiv is not feeling up to par," she tread carefully, watching him. "If it be his wish, may a healer identify his illness?"

"I'm not ill," Garsiv answered. He sat silently as the others in the hall regarded him with puzzlement.

Finally, he gently placed his golden utensils down on his plate, and then let his hands rest on the table. After a second of waiting, he pushed himself up from his seat and caught Tamina's eyes.

"I'm just in love," he said simply.

He barely registered the shock that flew through her eyes as he turned away to exit the hall. "Garsiv!" cried Dastan after him. "Garsiv, please!"

"See you, little brother," called Garsiv scathingly.

He was running by the time he got to the stables. His horse whinnied at him softly as he approached, slowing to a walk. He carefully pulled a blanket, one made for the horses, off a top shelf in the corner, leaned against the wall next to his horse, and spread the blanket over him.

* * *

The door to the stable creaked open as the king edged in. A smile grew on his lips as he saw his son sleeping next to his horse in the corner of the stable with a blanket over his torso. When Garsiv was young and he became upset, he had a habit of coming into the stable and falling asleep. It was his sanctuary.

The king gently shook Garsiv's shoulder. "My son," he whispered.

Garsiv's deep brown eyes opened slightly to gaze at the king. "Father…"

His father gave his a small smile as he offered his hand to Garsiv. "Let us go, my boy. Your room desires nothing more than your presence."

They exited the stable, and before Garsiv knew it, they were back at his quarters. Before Garsiv could bid his father goodnight, his father laid a hand on his arm.

"Garsiv," said his father. "I know you may not think I am proud of you. I know that you think that Tus, because he is in line for the crown, is one whom I adore—I assure you that I do! He is my son. And I understand that Dastan, though he is not of noble blood, is regarded as a prince all in his own. I understand that he saved Persia and is known as a hero. I adore him, as well. However, do not forget that I have three sons, not two, Garsiv," he added, smiling knowingly. "You are a prince of Persia. I never want you to forget it. And I love all three of you just the same. You are the leader of the entire army. You helped Dastan the most to become who he is now, because Tus was always filled up to here—" he gestured to his neck, "—with schoolwork, in order to learn about the crown. You gave up so much to help expand Persia's empire. You are, without a doubt, also a son of mine that I adore just as much as my others.

"Also, I wanted to tell you something. You are still young, Garsiv. The world is a vast land. There is, no doubt, someone out there who will be able to accept you for who you are, before Tus or Dastan finds her first." The king laughed slightly, and Garsiv flushed a deep shade of red. He continued, "You will always love Princess Tamina. I know that feeling. It is not easy to fall out of love with somebody. However, you will most likely find someone whom you enjoy being with, and who will love you back. If you grow to love her, all will be well."

"Does Tus know? Dastan?" questioned Garsiv quietly. "About… Tamina?"

His father shook his head. "No, but Princess Tamina does. She is a wise young princess. However, she loves Dastan, Garsiv. Do not take matters into your own hands. Let time flow by, like the sand in the desert wind, my son, and let it carry this love with it."

Garsiv nodded mutely.

His father gripped both of Garsiv's hands with his own tightly. "I am your father. I know you best. Do not be surprised by what I know. I love you, Garsiv."

He smiled back at the king. "I love you too, Father. Thank… thank you."

With that, the king crossed down the hall slowly and disappeared around the corner.

Garsiv smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, opened the door to his quarters, and entered.

The door closed behind him softly, locking out all his troubles.

* * *

**Ahh, I love Garsiv.**

**I just wanted to write some one-sided Garsiv/Tamina because I felt bad for him in the movie. :[ I'm still a huge fan of Dastan/Tamina, though!  
**

**Does he seem a little OOC? I don't know… I can't really tell.**

**Please review! :D **


End file.
